The Final Lesson
Final Lesson (Saigo no Oshie, 最後の教え) is episode 72 of the Diamond no Ace Anime series. The episode follows the storyline from chapter 224 to chapter 226 of the manga. Summary Chris wants Sawamura to learn how to pitch low and away. Furuya pitch poorly on the third round of the Group selection and is quickly switched out. Ochiai observes from the gallery and later tells Miyuki and Furuya about his coaching policy. Synopsis In the second round of the Group selection match, Seidou wins against Mino High. In the dugout, Miyuki scolds Furuya for wasting pitches as well as not pacing himself. Sawamura is furious but asks Kanemaru to help him later with practice. In the evening, Sawamura practice pitching with Kariba as catcher while Kanemaru stands at-bat. Kanemaru gets mad that Sawamura isn't throwing to the inside. He tells Sawamura to stop hesitating and throw like he means to hit him. Sawamura thanks Kanemaru but says that doesn't plan on hitting him. In a flashback, Sawamura throws to Chris. Chris tells Sawamura that he really wanted the pitcher to learn how to throw low and away for it passes by the farthest point from a batter's eyes. He further adds that if Sawamura can't pitch to the inside then he doesn't have to but encourages him to learn throwing low and away instead. Back to the present, Miyuki, Kataoka and Chris watch Sawamura practice. Miyuki apologizes to Chris for asking him to help out but Chris says that it's something he always wanted to say to him and hopes that it'll help Sawamura get over his fear of throwing to the inside. In the third round of the Group selection, Seidou face Seisho High. Furuya gives away a free run with balls and Furuya himself is confused why since he feels good. Seidou gather on the mound and Miyuki asks if Furuya is trying to play baseball by himself then reminds him to look around. The game resumes but Furuya continue to give free runs. Kataoka calls for Kawakami and sends Furuya to the left field. Ochiai who watch from the gallery, thinks that it's too early to switch Furuya out. Instead, Kataoka should've let Furuya sort things out by himself for its good for his growth as pitcher and an ace. After the match, though Seidou won, Kataoka scolds the team for the error in their plays then asks Miyuki if he's already forgotten what had happened in the Summer Tournament. Kataoka instructs the team to run around the field. Furuya wants to redo the match while Sawamura is furious that he didn't get to play. Meanwhile, Tanba, Ryosuke and Kadota reflects on the game. Later in the evening Miyuki and Furuya sees Ochiai to which the assistant coach tells the captain and the ace about his coaching policy. The following day, Yuki reveals his plan of not going pro but to follow Kataoka's footsteps instead. He learns of Seidou's brand new team for the next year. Category:Anime Category:Episodes